In wireless communications, the wireless link between a wireless access point and a mobile device is often the bottleneck. For example, the data rate over backhaul network connections between a network node (e.g., packet gateway) and the access point may be many times faster than the data rate over the wireless link. Some networks may attempt to compensate for this by transmitting information to a given user equipment from multiple access points using downlink coordinated multipoint (DL-CoMP) transmission techniques. Dynamic point selection (DPS) is one type of DL-CoMP technique that communicates a single traffic flow to multiple access points capable of performing transmissions to a mobile device. The traffic flow is then communicated from whichever access point has the highest quality radio connection, thereby improving the data rate experienced by the mobile device.
DPS transmissions are often implemented between access points interconnected by high data rate backhaul connections. In such cases, the high speed backhaul connections are used by the access points to coordinate which data segments have been communicated to the user equipment. However, in some situations, it may be desirable to implement DPS transmission between access points that are not interconnected with a high speed backhaul connection capable of providing full DPS synchronization. For example, the access points may not have a backhaul inter-connection, or may have a backhaul inter-connection that is not fast enough to fully coordinate the DPS transmissions. In other situations, it may be desirable to save backhaul resources by implementing DPS transmissions without full DPS synchronization. Implementing DPS transmission in conventional systems may be inefficient when the participating access points do not coordinate which data segments have been successfully communicated to the mobile device, as the access points may redundantly communicate the same data to the mobile device. Accordingly, techniques for coordinating efficient DPS transmissions between access points lacking high data rate backhaul connections are desired.